The Return of the Black Titan
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Menghitam dalam ajal kelam, itulah akhir manusia akibat Black Titan. / Bengkak dan hitam lalu mati. Benarkah wabah Black Titan datang kembali? / Desa Shiganshina dibuat geger pagi itu ketika Mikasa Ackerman menjerit kencang di tepi sebuah sumur. / "Serum Anti-titan itu bikin demam dan, kata Pendeta Nick, haram." / Historical-parodical Alternate Universe #SariRoti #KoroFinale


Desa Shiganshina di daerah selatan Tembok Maria, Pulau Paradis, dibuat geger pagi itu ketika Mikasa Ackerman—gadis pendiam yang rajin, putri angkat keturunan Asia dalam keluarga Yeager, seorang jagoan berantem di balik tampang manis nan kalem—menjerit kencang di tepi sebuah sumur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Attack on Titan** (c) Isayama Hajime

 **The Return of the Black Titan** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Historical-parodical Alternate Universe of Black Death, artworks, legends, myths, and nowadays crime._

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

 _#SariRoti #KoroFinale_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Shiganshina sudah dikutuk Titan!"_

" _Mereka menghitam dalam ajal kelam."_

" _Arwah si sakit mengudara keluar lewat matanya, menyerang orang sehat yang memandanginya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nyuya! Hati-hati dengan tongkatmu, Nona Muda."

"Siapa kau?!" hardik Mikasa, sebatang kayu kokoh teracung di udara, lima sentimeter di depan hidung mancung seorang pria asing berambut hitam yang basah kuyup.

"Mikasa! Ada apa?" seru Armin Arlert dari ujung jalan berbatu.

"Mikasa! Kau tidak apa-apa?" gelegar Eren Yeager dari tempat yang sama.

Jendela-jendela di tingkat dua rumah-rumah kayu terdekat terbuka. Kepala-kepala ingin tahu menjenguk keluar, satu-dua tampak _familiar_.

"Oi! Siapa yang bikin Mikasa jejeritan begitu?" gerutu Jean Kirstein dari atas sana.

"Dia hanya menjerit satu kali, Jean," sanggah Armin mengoreksi.

"Siapa kau dan mengapa kau ada di dalam sumur?!" Mikasa mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul orang asing itu, yang langsung berkelit mundur.

"Hah, dia tadi ada di dalam sumur?" Jean dari rumahnya membeo.

"Aku terpeleset!" si orang asing merepet.

"Ngapain kau di sumur kami?" Mikasa memburunya, bersiap menyodok orang itu.

"Dasar mesum! Kau mau mengintip rok Mikasa dari tempat seperti itu, ya?!" raung Eren main tuduh. Dia dan Armin sudah sangat dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" si orang asing membela diri, tampak panik dengan tuduhan asal barusan, meski jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa mungkin itu ide yang sangat bagus untuk lain kali.

"Mikasa memang harus memanjat tepinya untuk bisa menarik timba, sih," tanggap Armin dengan takzim.

"Eren sih, tidak mau disuruh mengambil air," sahut Mikasa berargumen, tongkat masih siaga dan sepasang kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Aku tidak berniat mengintip," pungkas si orang asing.

"Lalu sedang apa kau di dalam sana?" balas Eren, mengabaikan tudingan sang adik angkat pada dirinya yang pemalas.

"Aku sedang mengambil sampel air..." Orang asing itu berdeham sambil mengangkat sebentuk tabung kecil dari kaca. "Aku hanya perlu segini banyak, sebetulnya. Tabungnya tadi jatuh ke dalam sumur dan aku berusaha mengambilnya dengan timba, tapi malah terpeleset."

Armin menunjuk dengan pandangan takjub, mengenali benda yang diangkat. "Kau seorang ilmuwan!"

Seulas senyum terbit di wajah si orang asing. Sinar matanya yang legam menunjukkan keseriusan sekarang. "Namaku Korosensei, dan, bukan, aku bukan ilmuwan. Aku seorang wartawan."

"Lalu, apa yang mau kaucari dengan mengumpulkan air?" tanya Mikasa, suaranya belum melunak.

Korosensei menatap wajah-wajah muda yang emosinya campur aduk itu. "Kudengar wabah _Black Titan_ sudah sampai di Distrik Trost."

 _Black Titan_. Mendengar namanya, meremanglah bulu kuduk semua orang di tempat itu.

"T-trost?" cicit Armin. "Itu dekat sekali dari sini."

"Hei kau, dari mana asalmu-hik? Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu?" sergah Hannes dari pos rondanya, lalu berjalan mendekat sambil sempoyongan.

"Dari luar tembok, luar Paradis. Aku kenal Grisha Yeager," sahut yang ditanya.

Telinga Eren menegak. "Kau tahu di mana dia?" serbunya. "Ayah belum pulang ke rumah sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

"Ah, ya. Kau pasti yang bernama Eren Yeager. Untuk itu, aku bersimpati," ujar pria bernama Korosensei itu. "Tapi, tidak, aku juga tidak tahu dia ada di mana saat ini."

"Apakah Ayah memang seterkenal itu di luar sana?" balas Eren dengan kebanggaan memancar bagai suar di soket matanya. "Dia dokter sekaligus ilmuwan yang hebat!"

"Nurufufufu... nama Grisha Yeager memang terkenal. Tapi dia—"

"Oi, kau tadi bilang Black Titan mewabah lagi? Siapa yang membawanya menembus tembok...?" gumam Jean yang tiba-tiba saja sudah turun dari loteng rumahnya.

Kepala Korosensei tertoleh ke samping, senyum lebarnya menghilang. " **Menembus tembok**? Apa itu yang kalian pikir jadi cara penyebaran Black Titan?" selidiknya. Dia merogoh saku celananya. "Nyuya? Aduh, sial. Apa kalian punya kertas? Buku catatanku basah."

Lebih banyak orang berkumpul di dekat sumur sekarang. Mereka semua mendengar satu frase yang menderingkan alarm di mana-mana, seolah membangkitkan potret kengerian dari kubur tua. Mikasa menurunkan tongkatnya, Eren membantu membereskan tong airnya, dan Armin lari sebentar ke rumah kakeknya untuk mengambil kertas. Dalam beberapa detik berada di rumah itu, Armin sempat menyerukan pada sang kakek kabar mewabahnya kembali penyakit paling mematikan yang pernah tercatat di buku sejarah Paradis itu.

"Benarkah wabah _Black Titan_ kembali?"

"Dari mana masuknya?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Panggil Pendeta Nick!"

"Dia sedang melakukan ibadat pagi hari!"

"Kutukan! Kita dikutuk!"

Korosensei mengamati keributan penduduk di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut. Sebetulnya dia mau diam-diam saja melakukan tugasnya, menyelinap masuk dan keluar dari distrik ini tanpa membuat heboh, tetapi semuanya sudah terlanjur gara-gara dia terciduk tong air seorang gadis manis perkasa yang juga pegiat rumah tangga. Sekarang keingintahuannya melejit ke langit akibat mendengar lontaran kalimat berbalas-balasan para penduduk. Kertas dari Armin sudah diterimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih yang sopan dan dibalas dengan "sama-sama" yang tidak kalah sopannya. Korosensei memikirkan kembali pendapat dunia luar bahwa peradaban di Pulau Paradis itu tertinggal dan biadab lantaran terisolasi oleh tiga lapis tembok sebesar milik Tiongkok sejak abad pertengahan. Pengecualian untuk reaksi Mikasa tadi, sepertinya orang-orang di sini cukup punya tata krama...

"Oi, kau! Mau diam saja seharian di situ? Bicaralah sesuatu!" seru Jean pada si pendatang.

Oke, ralat. Sepertinya hanya bocah remaja berambut pirang yang tampak cerdas itu yang punya tata krama baik. Korosensei menyahut sambil menyiapkan pulpen, "Kenapa jadi aku yang diwawancara? Aku ke sini mencari berita. Jadi ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian tahu tentang _Black Titan_."

Bisik-bisik mengudara, tak langsung menanggap pinta. Korosensei berseru lagi,

"Salah satu saja?"

"Itu kutukan para dewa," sahut seseorang di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Tubuhmu jadi menghitam dan membengkak," timpal yang lain.

"Bengkak besar, bau, hitam dan jelek-hik," tambah Hannes. "Seperti Titan di legenda nenek moyang."

"Kalau kau memandangi seorang yang kena wabah dan mati, kau bisa ikut ketularan dan mati."

"Arwah orang sakit yang mati itu menyebar di udara, makanya menular."

"Bukan. Kuman penyebab wabah itu yang tersebar di udara."

"Intinya wabah itu menular lewat udara."

"Ya, betul. Tapi tembok-tembok kita begitu tinggi dan wabah tidak bisa masuk sembarangan."

"Beruntung Raja Fritz membangun tembok-tembok tinggi itu. Kita aman dari _Black Titan_ selama berabad-abad."

Korosensei menghela napas. Harusnya dia menerima tawaran Tadaomi Karasuma atau Rovlo untuk menjalankan tugas ini bersama-sama. Pulau ini berada di tengah laut yang berombak ganas dan terisolasi dari mana-mana, listrik belum ada, dan transportasi paling maju adalah menggunakan kereta kuda. Belum lagi tiga lapis tembok raksasa yang disebut-sebut tadi. Salah bicara satu kata dan dia bisa dihujat umat.

" _Black Titan_ itu nama wabah penyakit," ia memulai, "tanda-tandanya memang mengerikan seperti yang kalian sebutkan dan penyebabnya adalah bakteri _Attack Titan_. Penyebarannya, benar, melalui udara. Kumannya yang tersebar! Bukan arwah orang yang meninggal itu, tapi kuman, dan penyebaran kuman lewat udara tidak bisa dicegah dengan membangun tembok tinggi."

Keributan mulai naik lagi.

"Tujuan raja leluhur kalian tentunya baik dengan membangun tembok." Korosensei setengah berdusta. Bagaimanapun dia perlu memenangkan hati orang-orang ini. "Tapi kuman-kuman berkembang. Buktinya, wabah itu sudah kembali di Trost, sekalipun distrik itu ada di lapisan tembok nomor dua. Lagipula tak hanya lewat udara. Air sumur yang tercemar bisa juga menularkan, apalagi jika di sini banyak tikus."

"Basmi tikus-tikus itu!" usul seseorang.

"Aku jual bermacam racun tikus!" seseorang meneriakkan promosi.

"Tutup tingkap-tingkap sumur!" imbuh seorang yang lain.

"Ya, itu tindakan pencegahan yang bagus. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang perlu dilakukan." Korosensei memberi jeda, memastikan pusat perhatian tak lain dari dirinya. Sengaja mendramatisir, karena inilah inti dari misi utama yang diembannya, berharap orang-orang terisolir ini mendapat kemajuan berpikir. "Pemberian Serum Anti-titan."

Harapan Korosensei terkabul. Semua orang diam, tetapi rasanya mencekam. Kemudian seseorang berseru. Eren Yeager.

"Dilarang keras!" Dia menuding Korosensei seperti hakim menjatuhkan putusan pidana. "Ayahku bilang serum itu pembawa bencana!"

"Eren benar. Aku kena demam tinggi dan kulitku benjol-benjol merah gara-gara orang tuaku memberiku serum itu waktu aku kecil. Mereka menyesal!" timpal Jean. "Untungnya aku tidak jadi autis. Tidak seperti—"

"Aku sendiri tidak pernah diberi serum, karena ayahku tidak mau aku jadi anak autis!" Eren memotong kalimat kawannya. "Lagipula, Pendeta Nick bilang benda itu dibuat dari bahan-bahan haram!"

"Siapa Pendeta Nick?" Korosensei bertanya lugas seperti guru menanyai murid di kelas.

"Dia kepala pendeta," jawab Eren, langsung merasa jawabannya itu bodoh. Dia menjelaskan lebih panjang, "Dia teman dekat Ayah. Shiganshina menolak keras yang namanya Serum Anti-titan jenis apapun!"

"Bahan-bahan seperti apa yang dimaksud?" Korosensei bertanya lagi.

Eren menyahut sambil mengangkat bahu, "Ginjal monyet. Otak babi."

 _Dari mana kebohongan macam ini tersiar?!_ Korosensei hampir saja memutar bola matanya tapi berhasil ditahan, menimbang tanggapan, berpikir dengan Mach 20 sebagai acuan kecepatan. "Adakah di sini semacam kepala distrik? Ketua desa atau apapun?"

Beberapa kepala menoleh ke satu sisi. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil maju ke depan, sepasang netranya nyalang tajam bagai pandang elang.

"Ketua Levi," ujar Eren sambil mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Aku orangnya. Namaku Levi Ackerman." Dia berdiri agak jauh dari si wartawan sambil mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi agar bisa memandang orang itu dengan sorot mata dari atas ke bawah.

 _Tipikal makhluk gila hormat?_ batin Korosensei yang sudah menemui berjuta macam umat manusia selama hampir tiga dekade hidupnya. "Kau juga tidak setuju untuk menerima Serum Anti-titan?"

"Kau dengar perkataan bocah Yeager ini," ujar Levi masih dengan sikap yang sama, "serum itu hanya memberi kesialan."

"Kau sedang membandingkan demam tinggi satu hari dengan mati menghitam selamanya," balas Korosensei. "Risiko yang bisa dicegah jauh lebih besar daripada efek sampingnya."

"Kau mengabaikan efek samping yang lain," desis Levi berbahaya—tipe orang yang tidak mudah dibantah. "Beberapa generasi muda kami menjadi autis gara-gara salah satu serum itu."

Korosensei menghentikan perang awalan kalimat menggunakan 'kau...' dan berkata, "Tentang yang satu itu—"

"Kami tidak boleh memakai barang haram," Levi bersikeras, "dan kami tidak setertinggal yang kaupikirkan. Aku tahu dari mana Serum Anti-titan berasal, dari buku-buku yang ada, yang pernah dibawa Yeager senior ke sini. Bakteri Titan itu sendiri yang telah 'dilemahkan' menurut bahasa kalian. Kau sudah gila kalau memaksa kami menyuntikkan kuman ke tubuh kami."

"Ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa kau hanya bisa memotong berlian menggunakan berlian. Lawanlah Titan pakai Titan, tapi dengan versi yang aman. Masuk akal, bukan?"

Levi sempat terdiam sedetik, tapi harga dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap bicara atau ia akan dicap kalah. "Apa penjelasanmu tentang autisme? Grisha Yeager punya penelitian tentang itu."

"Aku ke sini untuk mencari tahu tentang penelitian itu," Korosensei menanggapi, senyumnya sudah kembali, terlihat sesabar guru yang menghadapi murid yang tegar hati. "Beri aku waktu dan aku akan bisa memberi penjelasan."

Levi menurunkan dagunya, berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang. Dalam sekilas sapuan pandang, dia tahu sebagian isi Distrik Shiganshina tengah menanti ujung perdebatan dirinya dengan wartawan asing ini. Yang dia juga tahu, semua orang di Shiganshina sepakat menolak serum itu turun-temurun, apalagi dengan hasil penelitian terbaru Grisha Yeager enam tahun yang lalu—sebelum dia keluar pulau dan tidak kembali. Grisha mungkin diwawancara di mana-mana dan jadi pembicara seminar di negara-negara. Publikasi ilmiahnya sangat terkenal dan seluruh warga distrik mengelu-elukan namanya meski ditinggalnya anak-istri di balik Tembok Maria. Doktrinasi penolakan Serum Anti-titan menjalar cepat bagai api ke distrik-distrik lain di Paradis dan di luar Paradis.

"Berapa waktu yang kauperlukan?" tanya Levi akhirnya.

Korosensei balas bertanya, "Berapa jam yang diperlukan untuk melakukan perjalanan dari sini sampai tembok terdalam?"

"Dengan kuda?"

"Ya, dengan kuda." _Sepertinya itu sarana transportasi paling cepat yang ada di pulau ini_ , pikir Korosensei.

"Tidak sampai setengah hari."

"Aku perlu pergi ke Tembok Rose dan Tembok Sina."

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi kau tiga hari?" Levi melontarkan tawaran.

"Aku terima," Korosensei menjawab dengan senyum percaya diri. "Dan kau, Ketua Levi, semoga sukses dengan bisnis racun tikusmu, nurufufufu."

Orang-orang dengan segera bubar. Beberapa mengerumuni Levi untuk pesan racun tikus (Korosensei mengenali orang yang tadi meneriakkan promosi sebagai sang kepala distrik), sebagian pulang ke rumah untuk menutup rapat lubang-lubang di dapur dan tingkap penampungan-penampungan air, dan semua bersiap-siap memetik herbal wewangian dari kebun untuk ritual tolak bala.

Hanya Armin Arlert yang tetap tinggal di dekat sumur sementara Korosensei sendiri sedang mengangin-anginkan buku catatannya, menimangnya dengan kedua tangan seolah benda itu sangat berharga. Mikasa dan Eren berinisiatif ikut tinggal, karena melihat Armin tetap tinggal, dan biasanya intuisi Armin bisa mengarah pada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Nuru? Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Aku ingin membantumu," ujar Armin. "Aku bercita-cita jadi ilmuwan."

Korosensei berkelit. "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan ilmuwan. Aku wartawan."

"Kau melakukan penelitian untuk memburu berita. Mungkin kau wartawan yang berjiwa ilmuwan," sahut Armin polos namun cerdas.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Korosensei?" tanya Mikasa, sikapnya sudah lembut seperti tampangnya sekarang. "Kau bukan wartawan biasa dan aku ingin tahu."

"Aku ingin ikut karena tidak percaya kepadamu," ujar Eren tak mau kalah. "Akan kubuktikan pendapatmu itu salah."

"Akan _ku_ buktikan pendapat _mu_ itu salah," balas Korosensei dengan santai. "Nurufufufu. Kalau kalian mau ikut berburu berita bersamaku, silakan saja. Tapi jangan menghambat pekerjaanku." Selesai mengatakan itu, dia bersin dengan kencang. Baju rompi dan celana kainnya masih terlihat basah.

"Kupikir kau perlu mengganti pakaian dengan yang kering," usul Mikasa berbaik hati, masih merasa tak enak sudah berlaku garang tadi namun tercabik dengan keingintahuan tentang orang asing ini. "Apa kau tidak membawa barang-barang ke sini?" Mikasa tidak melihat tas apapun di sekitar sumur.

Korosensei meringis kecil, menepuk pelan buku catatan dengan pulpen—menegaskan bahwa hanya dua itu benda yang dibawanya, selain tabung sampel air tadi—lalu berkata, "Aku biasanya mengandalkan kemurahan hati orang-orang yang kukunjungi."

"Ibu Eren cukup murah hati," balas Mikasa.

"Dia tidak akan diterima di rumah kita, Mikasa," tentang Eren. "Ibu tidak akan suka orang yang menentang hasil penelitian Ayah."

"Korosensei bisa mampir ke rumahku," usul Armin tak kalah baik hati dari Mikasa. "Kakek pasti senang diajak bicara hal-hal ilmiah."

Korosensei menatapnya seperti memandangi murid kesayangan. "Jadi kakekmu seorang ilmuwan, eh..."

"Namaku Armin Arlert."

"Arlert! Ahli sejarah yang terkenal dari Paradis." Korosensei manggut-manggut karena mengingat nama itu.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu Kakek seterkenal itu di luar sana."

"Setidaknya dia terkenal dalam arti yang baik, tidak seperti..." Korosensei menatap Eren dan sengaja berhenti bicara.

"Seperti siapa?" tantang Eren dengan bego.

"Apa maksudmu, Korosensei?" Mikasa sudah duluan mengerti arti pesan tersirat barusan, meski hanya spekulasi.

"Jadi aku akan ke rumah Kakek Arlert terlebih dahulu," Korosensei mengalihkan pembicaraan, "lalu kita berkumpul lagi di sumur ini dan mulai berburu informasi. Bagaimana?"

Eren menjawab dengan berapi-api, "Setuju. Ayo, Mikasa, Ibu pasti hampir kebakaran jenggot menunggu air untuk memasak."

"Ibu tidak berjenggot, Eren. Pakailah kiasan yang tepat."

Kedua saudara angkat itu mengusung tong-tong air yang sempat terbengkalai ke arah rumah sementara Korosensei mengikuti Armin ke rumah sang kakek.

"Korosensei berasal dari mana?" tanya Armin di perjalanan.

"Nurufufufu... Kau sedang menanyakan kewarganegaraanku, rasku, atau biro yang mempekerjakanku?"

"Ehm... aku menanyakan di mana rumahmu?"

Korosensei tidak menduganya. "Wah, itu pertanyaan yang sulit," tapi bukan Korosensei namanya kalau tidak pandai berkelit, "karena aku sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Kau sendiri, Armin, apa kau belum pernah keluar dari tembok?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Hanya ayah Eren yang pernah melakukannya dan kembali sebelum ini. Dia bilang di luar sana banyak penyakit menular yang mematikan dan kami semua akan aman di balik tembok. Meski begitu, suatu saat aku ingin bisa menjelajah dunia di luar."

"Mengapa dulu tembok-tembok ini dibangun?"

Korosensei bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Armin sudah hapal cerita sejarah dari kakeknya sejak kecil. "Pada abad kelima belas, jadi sekitar enam ratus tahun yang lalu, sebuah kapal berlabuh di tepi Pulau Paradis. Tidak ada yang turun dari kapal dan nenek moyang kami mendekat ke sana untuk mencari tahu. Kau tahu apa yang mereka temukan?"

Armin pandai bercerita, Korosensei mengakui, dan dia menggeleng meski bisa menebak alurnya, masih mengikuti si remaja berambut pirang di deretan jalan berbatu melewati rumah-rumah dua tingkat yang seragam.

Armin meneruskan sambil bergidik, "Mayat-mayat. Membengkak dan menghitam, mengeluarkan bau yang tidak enak. Sejak hari itu sampai puluhan tahun ke depannya, seluruh pulau terjangkit wabah yang sama. _Black Titan_. Setelah wabah itu berhenti—banyak sekali orang mati—Raja Fritz membangun tembok-tembok itu dan setelahnya tidak pernah ada lagi kejadian wabah."

Armin berbelok di ujung jalan, membuka sebuah pagar yang dikelilingi serumpun herba wangi yang tak dikenali Korosensei, lalu masuk ke rumah dengan salam yang dibalas oleh sebuah suara renta.

"Kakek! Perkenalkan, ini Korosensei... dari... luar Paradis."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pertama, kita ke Desa Ragako di utara Tembok Rose." Korosensei sudah ganti pakaian, pinjam milik Kakek Arlert, meski agak kebesaran. Tim aneh yang terdiri atas empat orang itu telah berkumpul kembali di dekat sumur yang menjadi saksi bisu jeritan Mikasa paginya.

"Untuk apa?" Eren bertanya, kaget luar biasa, kenapa destinasi pertama langsung ke kampung nan jauh di mata.

Korosensei membuka buku catatannya yang sudah kering, menilik hasil wawancara singkatnya dengan kakek Armin tadi.

"Connie Springer tinggal di sana. Yang lain ada di Tembok Sina, tujuan kita selanjutnya, keluarga Leonhart, Hoover, dan Braun. Selebihnya... Marco, Thomas, Mina, Mylius, Nac, Sasha, Ymir, dan Krista, mereka semua tinggal di Tembok Maria, jadi terakhir saja."

"Connie Springer... anak yang jadi autis setelah diberi serum dulu itu?" Eren menyipitkan mata, pernah tahu bahwa orang tua anak itu adalah pedagang sayur paling terkenal di Tembok Rose.

"Ya, dan juga salah satu subjek penelitian Grisha Yeager." Korosensei memasang senyum lagi sekarang, senyum sayu yang menyimpan misteri. "Aku sudah pinjam kuda pada Ketua Levi. Ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa. Connie harus istirahat."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya mewawancara Anda." Korosensei memasang senyum terbaiknya, yang selalu berhasil menarik simpati dan rasa percaya orang. Selalu, kecuali di Pulau Paradis sepertinya. Dari tadi pagi dia tersenyum tapi semua orang malah memasang tampang seperti Ketua Levi yang masam. Apa memang begini sakitnya ditolak banyak orang? Tetapi senyumnya kali ini tetap dipasang setulus mungkin. Demi kemanusiaan!

Nyonya Springer agak melunak. "Apa yang mau kauketahui?"

"Mari kita mengobrol di kursi yang nyaman. Oh iya, ini teman-teman saya dari Tembok Maria." Korosensei membimbing si nyonya rumah ke ruang tamu, dan trio remaja dari Shiganshina hanya saling pandang sebelum mengucap permisi.

"Anda punya ladang yang bagus," Korosensei membuka percakapan, tangan kurusnya yang terselubung kemeja lengan panjang melambai ke depan rumah. "Apakah Anda dan Tuan Springer mengurusnya sendiri?"

"Begitulah. Connie kadang-kadang membantu."

"Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia," puji si wartawan. "Berapa umur Connie?"

"Tiga belas."

"Umur berapa dia saat gejala autismenya muncul?"

"Tiga..." Nyonya Springer berhenti. "Tidak, bukan, tujuh. Ya, tujuh." Tangannya tiba-tiba saling remas dan Korosensei tidak luput memerhatikan hal itu.

"Tiga atau tujuh, Nyonya?" pertanyaannya mengejar, tapi tiba-tiba nada suara Korosensei jadi serupa moluska. Lunak. "Saya memahami kesulitan Anda. Anak tunggal Anda menunjukkan gejala sakit sejak usia yang masih kecil, masih belia dan belum tahu apa-apa. Mestinya dia bisa punya banyak teman dan masa kecil yang bahagia."

Air mata Ibu Connie mulai menggenang di pelupuk. "Co-connie anak yang manis. Dahulu." Dia terisak. "Tapi dia kadang tidak menoleh ketika dipanggil, kami sempat mengira dia tuli."

"Anda dan Tuan Springer tentunya sedih sekali." Senyum Korosensei melembut dan mata hitamnya memancarkan hal yang sama.

"Dia sakit sejak umur tiga," Nyonya Springer mengakui, "dan kami menyembunyikan dia di rumah. Baru setelah—setelah penelitian itu diadakan, kami bisa dengan terang-terangan memberitahu orang-orang bahwa—bahwa anak kami autis. Kelainan yang sangat asing di telinga orang sini. Belum banyak yang paham autis itu apa."

Mikasa dan Armin bertukar pandang sementara Eren bertopang dagu.

"Penelitian oleh Grisha Yeager?" Korosensei meminta konfirmasi sambil melirik tak kentara ke arah Eren. Sungguh untung Nyonya Springer tidak tahu bahwa remaja berambut cokelat di hadapannya itu putra Yeager. "Anda jangan khawatir. Saya tidak akan mencantumkan identitas Anda dalam berita, maupun hal-hal yang Anda minta saya rahasiakan nanti. Anda bisa percaya pada saya. Saya memahami perasaan Anda."

Ibu Connie itu menangis histeris sekarang. "Kami... kami dulu miskin sekali. Grisha Yeager memberi kami sejumlah uang, _meminjam_ Connie untuk beberapa minggu, dan berkata kami harus bilang ke orang-orang bahwa Connie sakit autis **sejak** diberi Serum Anti-colossal titan. Oh..." Dia membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Eren bergerak mendadak seolah akan melompat dari kursi, tapi Mikasa menahan kakinya dan Armin mencengkeram lengannya.

"Begitu, Nyonya." Korosensei sekarang menepuk-nepuk tangan wanita yang menangis sambil gemetaran itu. "Tenanglah, tenang."

"Dia semena-mena!" Histeria si wanita menjadi-jadi betapapun kerasnya ia berusaha menahannya. "Aku bisa melihat bekas tusukan jarum di mana-mana di tubuh Connie dan dia jadi lebih banyak menangis sepulangnya dari Shiganshina. Apa yang dilakukan Grisha terhadapnya? Aku tak pernah tahu. Bagiku lebih baik kami tetap miskin dan hidup Connie tenang daripada kami berkecukupan dengan dia menderita seperti itu. Kami bisa membeli kuda dan sapi cukup banyak, tanah yang lebih luas dan lebih banyak bibit sayur, tapi kedamaian hidup Connie tidak bisa dibeli kembali. Grisha membayar dan pergi, bahkan ke luar Paradis, dan aku tidak tahu harus melaporkannya pada siapa." Wanita itu melirik ke dalam rumah dengan gelisah, tangisannya sudah agak mereda. "Dia sedang tidur. Ya, Connie sering tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Sungguh syukur dia bisa tidur sekarang."

"Anda bisa merasa lega sekarang, Nyonya. Anda sudah melaporkan hal itu pada saya."

"Kau bilang kau seorang wartawan?" Ibu Connie itu menatap Korosensei dengan mata sembab. "Apakah laporanku akan membuatku dituntut oleh Grisha? Akankah kami jatuh miskin lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak... saya sudah bilang identitas Anda akan dirahasiakan. Malahan, Grisha Yeager yang akan dituntut karena ini, jika bukti yang saya dapatkan cukup."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Nyonya Springer tampak agak galak setelah menegakkan tubuh.

"Mungkin, Anda tahu mengenai anak-anak lain yang seperti Connie? Maksud saya, yang diikutsertakan dalam penelitian Grisha Yeager."

Nyonya Springer menggeleng. "Maaf. Tapi di Ragako hanya ada Connie. Aku tidak tahu di tempat lainnya."

"Begitu, ya. Satu pertanyaan lagi, Nyonya. Apakah Grisha Yeager meminta persetujuan Anda atau Tuan Springer secara tertulis dengan tanda tangan?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak bisa menulis."

Armin terkesiap pelan.

"Meminta cap jari atau tanda persetujuan lainnya?" tanya Korosensei lagi.

"Tidak."

Buku catatan Korosensei ditutup. "Baiklah, Nyonya Springer. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Anda untuk berbagi... semoga keadaan Connie selalu baik."

Para tamu bangkit berdiri, Eren dengan muka merah padam dan tertunduk. Hidungnya kembang-kempis menahan emosi. Ibu Connie menyalami mereka penuh rasa terima kasih, terutama Korosensei.

"Kuharap kau segera mendapatkan bukti yang cukup," ujar wanita itu, mengulang kalimat si wartawan tadi. "Semoga berhasil."

Begitu keempat tamu keluarga Springer itu sudah di perjalanan menuju Tembok Sina, Eren meledak.

"Ayah tidak mungkin berbuat begitu!"

Baik Mikasa maupun Armin tidak berbicara. Mereka sama kagetnya dengan Eren, tapi anak kandung Grisha tentu merasa kepercayaannya pada sang ayah dikhianati. Korosensei menjawabnya dengan singkat,

"Kita tunggu hasil wawancara di dalam Tembok Sina."

Di rumah keluarga Braun, yang pertama dari tiga rumah yang akan dikunjungi di teritori terdalam Paradis, Eren tidak mau ikut masuk. Mikasa menemaninya di tempat kuda-kuda ditambat, sementara Armin masuk bersama Korosensei. Hasilnya? Reiner Braun, kini sebelas tahun, sudah autis sejak umur dua tahun. Di kalangan publik dia autis di usia lima, setelah diberi Serum Anti-colossal Titan. Tidak banyak tetangganya yang mengerti autis itu penyakit apa, mengira Reiner memang bertingkah agak _lain_ setelah dikatakan mengidap autis, seperti menumpuk-numpuk batu sungai bertepi datar sampai jadi menara-menara tinggi tanpa alasan jelas, padahal dia sudah seperti itu lama sebelumnya.

Bertolt Hoover dan Annie Leonhart juga demikian. Mereka sudah mengidap autisme sejak sebelum Serum Anti-titan jenis _Colossal Titan_ itu disuntikkan ke tubuh mereka. Tidak ada formulir _informed consent_ bahkan untuk orang tua yang tidak buta aksara (Ragako memang lebih tertinggal daripada distrik lain terutama yang berada di dalam Tembok Sina) dan mereka memang menerima sejumlah bayaran dari Grisha.

Delapan anak lainnya, yang tinggal di berbagai distrik di Tembok Maria, semakin memperkuat kecurigaan Korosensei. Semuanya sudah memiliki gejala autisme sebelum disuntik Serum Anti-titan.

Eren keras kepala. Semua fakta menunjukkan bahwa Grisha seorang kriminal, tapi Eren menyangkal. Dia beradu debat dengan Mikasa, saudari angkatnya yang lebih rasional, dan hampir saja menghajar Armin, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang mencoba menjelaskan pada dirinya yang degil. Korosensei sampai sempat mengira apakah Eren sendiri pernah menjadi subjek penelitian ayahnya, tapi tidak. Jumlah subjek waktu itu dua belas anak dan Eren tidak termasuk. Dia memang kepala batu dan emosian, tapi tidak autis, tentu saja. Dia sedih karena sosok yang menjadi panutannya selama ini ternyata penipu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada hubungan sebab-akibat antara pemberian Serum Anti-colossal Titan dengan kejadian autisme pada anak-anak. Dua belas anak yang menjadi subjek penelitian Grisha Yeager waktu itu sudah autis bahkan sebelumnya. Kesalahan murni disengaja oleh Grisha Yeager seorang. Anak-anak dan istrinya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini."

Ketua Levi diam sangat lama setelah Korosensei mengumumkan penjelasannya di hadapan para penduduk Shiganshina di hari keempat setelah perkara heboh di sumur. Dia berdiri agak jauh dari si wartawan dengan dagu terangkat, bukan karena gila hormat, hanya tidak sudi mengumbar fakta bahwa pertumbuhannya terhambat.

"Di sisi lain, penyakit _Armored Titan_ yang punya tanda-tanda bintik merah di sekujur tubuh sudah berhasil musnah dari muka bumi... berkat Serum Anti-armored Titan yang digunakan di seluruh dunia sejak awal abad ke-20. Bahan-bahan dalam Serum Anti-titan tidak diambil dari organ makhluk hidup. Demam dan benjol merah di kulit mungkin terjadi, tapi tidak pada semua orang, dan bisa hilang dalam dua-tiga hari." Korosensei berdeham. "Singkatnya, Serum Antititan tidak berbahaya."

Para penduduk, duduk di tanah batu dengan kaki terlipat, berbisik-bisik, tapi mereka tampak lebih memercayai Korosensei sekarang.

"Semakin banyak orang yang mendapatkan Serum Anti-titan dalam sebuah kelompok, akan terbentuk..." _imunitas? Itu terlalu ilmiah,_ "...benteng pertahanan yang luas serupa tembok yang melindungi kelompok dari serangan penyakit Titan. Bakteri Titan yang sudah... dibuat jinak, akan..." Korosensei berpikir cepat memilih diksi yang tepat, "...akan memanggil tentara-tentara pertahanan tubuh yang akan jadi terlatih mengenali Titan. Jadi ketika Titan betulan menyerang, para tentara itu siap berperang, dan wabah penyakitnya tidak jadi datang."

Beberapa laki-laki mengangguk-angguk, Hannes di antaranya. Mereka pernah menjadi pasukan penjaga tembok sehingga mereka merasa penjelasan itu erat dengan pengalaman dan mudah dimengerti.

"Seperti pernah kukatakan, kita bisa melawan Titan menggunakan Titan. Jangan sampai manusia punah gara-gara tidak mau memakai kekuatan Titan. _Armored Titan_ saja kini sudah musnah dari muka bumi. Bukan tidak mungkin wabah _Black Titan_ juga demikian," lanjut Korosensei berapi-api.

Armin Arlert sudah memberitahu Korosensei bahwa dia harus memakai bahasa yang lebih _membumi_. Tingkat wawasan penduduk Shiganshina punya variasi yang besar, begitu pula di distrik-distrik lainnya. Informasi yang masuk dari luar banyak yang simpang siur dan kebanyakan orang tidak mau ambil pusing jika info itu bertentangan dengan adat setempat. Ada legenda, budaya, dan kepercayaan yang sudah mengakar kuat berabad-abad. Korosensei tahu perubahan keyakinan tidak bisa terjadi dalam semalam seperti yang (menurut mitos) dilakukan Raja Fritz saat membangun tiga tembok Paradis. Apakah dia meminjam kekuatan makhluk Titan dalam legenda untuk mengangkat dan menyusun batu-batu raksasa itu (?)

Namun, penjelasan dasar seperti ini mungkin dapat menumbuhkan pemahaman dan kesadaran yang diharapkan. Ke depannya mungkin harus dilakukan edukasi yang lebih gencar. Dengan sedikit promosi bahwa pemerintah negara terdekat sedang mengadakan program pemberian Serum Anti-titan gratis untuk anak-anak, Korosensei mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Ketika orang-orang mulai berdiri dan membubarkan diri sambil saling berdiskusi, Ketua Levi mendekatinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Senyum sopannya irit, dagunya terangkat sedikit.

"Kau kelihatannya bisa dipercaya. Informasi darimu lain sekali dengan yang kami ketahui, tapi masuk akal. Jadi selama ini kami salah karena yang mengajar kami juga salah. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Grisha Yeager setelah ini?"

"Apapun itu, kuharap tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan di Paradis," sahut Korosensei, melayangkan pandang sekilas ke arah Eren dan Mikasa yang berdiri di dekat rumah keluarga Kirstein. "Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau memberiku kesempatan mencari bukti."

Alis Levi terangkat. "Dari awal kau sudah tahu Grisha bertindak tidak benar?"

"Baru kecurigaan simpang-siur di luar sana. Aku beruntung bertemu Kakek Armin di hari pertama. Dia tahu banyak tentang penelitian Grisha, termasuk keterlibatan Pendeta Nick membantu penelitian itu, sebenarnya." Volume suara Korosensei merendah. "Aku mewawancaranya kemarin. Dia menyesal sudah melakukan pembohongan publik, tapi dia sudah menyatakan tidak mau namanya dicantumkan sebagai anggota peneliti. Artikel Grisha dipublikasikan sebagai hasil penelitian solo. Untuk sementara Pendeta Nick tidak akan dituntut atas nama hukum."

"Seserius itu rupanya perkembangan dunia di luar sana, ya."

"Kapan-kapan kau perlu main ke seberang Pulau Paradis, nurufufufu." Korosensei memberi tanda pada Armin Arlert untuk mendekat. "Kutunggu kau di Kantor Berita Kunugigaoka," ujarnya pada remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Pasti," sahut Armin bersemangat. "Suatu saat aku akan berkelana ke luar pulau dan menjadi ilmuwan."

"Semangat yang bagus." Si wartawan menepuk kepala Armin. "Usulku, tembok-tembok ini harus dibuka," Korosensei bicara lagi kepada Levi, "tapi ini hanya usul! Untuk sekarang ini mustahil tembok sebesar ini mau dibongkar. Kalian hanya perlu lebih membuka diri terhadap dunia luar."

Senyum Levi memiring. "Akan kupertimbangkan. Erwin, raja yang bertahta di Tembok Sina sekarang, adalah kenalan dekatku. Sekarang aku permisi dulu, pesanan racun tikusku tiba-tiba bertambah dua kali lipat."

Sepeninggal sang ketua distrik, Armin berkata pada Korosensei,

"Kau hebat sekali!"

Sembari memasang gaya narsis, jari telunjuk dan jempol di bawah wajah yang meringis, Korosensei menjawab, "Terima kasih, nurufufufu."

"Menjadi wartawan itu perlu bisa menyampaikan empati, ya. Agar orang percaya padamu dan memberikan informasi yang kauperlukan."

Korosensei berdeham gugup. "Tidak hanya wartawan, kok. Tapi itu memang bermanfaat. Nah!" Ia menyerahkan pakaian Kakek Armin yang dipinjam sebelumnya. "Terima kasih untuk ini. Titip salam untuk kakekmu."

"Kau mau langsung pergi?" Armin terlihat kaget. "Eren dan Mikasa mungkin mau mengundangmu ke rumah..."

"Aku sudah dijemput," sahut Korosensei, tak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Bukannya kau naik kapal? Dari mana kau tahu sudah dijemput?"

"Nurufufufu. Tidak. Apa aku pernah bilang aku naik kapal ke sini? Aku naik helikopter. Nah, itu dia di atas sana, berputar-putar sejak tadi."

Korosensei geli melihat ekspresi bengong Armin memandang kendaraan udara berbaling-baling itu. Peradaban di Pulau Paradis betul-betul perlu dipermak dan dia merasa di masa depan akan banyak kesempatan untuk datang ke sini lagi.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Tu-tunggu dulu..."

Senyum lebar Korosensei terpampang sekilas sebelum sosoknya bergerak cepat di antara orang-orang yang belum pulang lalu menghilang. Armin hanya memandang takjub. Korosensei tetap misterius sampai saat terakhir.

"...dan dia melupakan tabung sampel airnya," keluh Armin, merutuki benda yang menjadi perkara di sumur empat hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Astaga. Kau dari Kunu... Kunugi..." Tudingan ke arah logo kuning pada rompi yang basah itu tidak membuat si wartawan gentar._

" _Kunugigaoka," Korosensei menyahuti Kakek Armin. "Kantor berita internasional."_

" _Berita kalian tentang_ Black Titan _sebagai senjata biologis untuk perang di luar sana pernah disebutkan di buku sejarah." Pria tua itu menatap Korosensei dengan kagum. "Dia bukan wartawan biasa, Armin. Menurutku, Kunugigaoka lebih tepat disebut organisasi intelijen."_

" _Mata-mata, semacam itu?" Armin kelihatan tertarik._

" _Demi ilmu pengetahuan dan kemanusiaan," Korosensei meluruskan. "Kami mencari kebenaran di balik informasi ilmiah yang salah. Kadang-kadang perlu memata-matai orang untuk itu."_

" _Jadi, apa yang salah di Shiganshina?" tanya Kakek Armin._

 _Korosensei mencermati wajah keriput yang tampak berbinar dalam keingintahuan itu. "Paham tentang Serum Anti-titan. Apa Kakek tahu penelitian Grisha Yeager?"_

 _Tongkat bantu jalan berkaki tiga yang dipegang si kakek tiba-tiba diacungkan ke arah Korosensei._

" _Tentu saja tahu! Aku punya kumpulan nama semua orang yang membantu penelitiannya, juga nama anak-anak yang ikut serta. Sini, duduklah, dan aku akan cerita."_

Korosensei tidak menduga bahwa di Shiganshina ada juga manusia _superkepo_ seperti dirinya, bahkan sudah lanjut usia. Dia tertawa geli di dalam helikopter yang dikemudikan Karasuma sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Arlert Senior, senang karena berhasil dalam misi pertamanya sebagai wartawan Kunugigaoka.

Misi pertama!

Satu hal yang Armin dan kakeknya tidak tahu, Kunugigaoka bukan kantor berita internasional. Mereka organisasi swasta di bidang kesehatan, memang bergerak secara internasional, terdiri dari berbagai divisi mulai dari pelaksana kampanye pakai-kondom-cegah-HIV-AIDS di divisi preventif sampai pengembang lensa kontak dengan kandungan obat glaukoma di divisi inovasi, promosi diet bebas gluten di divisi nutrisi sampai pendataan wabah penyakit—divisi epidemiologi, yang juga mendapati bahwa _Black Titan_ sudah menyebar (kembali) mulai dari Jerman selatan ke Pulau Paradis.

Selama lima tahun terakhir sampai seminggu yang lalu, Korosensei adalah seorang edukator di divisi preventif: subdivisi penyalahgunaan NAPZA di organisasi pimpinan Gakuhou Asano yang orang Jepang itu. Dia bukan peneliti tapi secara naluriah setiap hari mengamati perilaku manusia yang ditangani divisinya. Sebagai edukator, Korosensei sering menyampaikan penyuluhan. Bicara meyakinkan di depan banyak orang dengan berbagai latar belakang bukan halangan. Sifat ingin tahu alamiah yang parah namun efektif dalam mengumpulkan gosip organisasi, terutama seputar Irina Jelavic si wanita muda Serbia superseksi di subdivisi jurnalistik, divisi epidemiologi, yang baru masuk tahun ini, membuat Asano akhirnya memindahtugaskannya dari pengajar menjadi pemburu berita!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Author's Note:_

Fanfiksi ini dibuat karena adanya kejadian luar biasa (KLB) difteri menjelang akhir tahun ini. Dalam rangka meluruskan pandangan yang salah tentang vaksin, Roux mendasarkan cerita ini pada Andrew Wakefield yang namanya mencuat dalam artikel media sosial tentang salah satu penyebab munculnya kampanye antivaksin. Siapa dia? Seorang dokter-peneliti Inggris yang publikasinya tentang hubungan pemberian vaksin MMR ( _Measles, Mumps, Rubella_ ) dengan autisme diterbitkan dalam jurnal _The Lancet_ tahun 1998. Sekalipun artikelnya telah ditarik dan lisensi medisnya telah dicabut karena terungkapnya berbagai pelanggaran (yang dalam fanfiksi ini hanya sebagian kecilnya yang diadaptasi), isu bahwa divaksin menyebabkan anak jadi autis sudah terlanjur menyebar di masyarakat bahkan meskipun beberapa penelitian setelahnya menunjukkan tidak adanya hubungan sebab-akibat antara kedua hal itu.

Parodi tentang sumur didasarkan pada dongeng "Mother Hulda" ( _Frau Holle_ ) karya Jacob dan Wilhelm Grimm, sementara hubungannya dengan penularan wabah dan tikus diadaptasi dari lagu "Sei to Shi wo Wakatsu Kyoukai no Furuido" ( _An Old Well that Divides Life and Death_ ) karya Revo (Sound Horizon). Pembangunan tembok batu raksasa dalam semalam, referensi dari legenda Candi Prambanan. Lensa kontak sebagai sistem penghantaran obat, kabarnya temuan Harvard. Kejadian _Black Death_ alias wabah pes akibat bakteri _Yersinia pestis_ betulan ada dalam sejarah Eropa abad pertengahan. Sementara parodi di _Extended Ending_ setelah ini akan menjadi sejarah Indonesia beberapa tahun ke depan :P

Terminologi tentang **vaksin = serum anti-titan** mungkin agak maksa, tapi yang penting pesannya kena :") dan Roux menamai kuman penyebab pes (wabahnya bernama _Black Titan_ ) berdasarkan penyalahgunaan bakteri pes zaman sekarang, yaitu sebagai senjata _bioterrorist attack_ , makanya namanya jadi _Attack Titan_ dan vaksinnya bernama _Serum Anti-attack Titan_. MMR jadi _Colossal Titan_ dan cacar/ _smallpox_ jadi _Armored Titan._

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :) Selamat Tahun Baru!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Extended Ending_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekembalinya ke Kunugigaoka yang bermarkas di Berlin, Korosensei segera saja menyusun artikel berita pertamanya dengan perasaan puas. Dia tak hanya mendapatkan kebenaran informasi, jiwa divisi-preventifnya tidak membiarkan kesempatan mencegah sesuatu yang sangat bisa dicegah menguap begitu saja. Lagipula, pengalamannya menangani manusia-manusia malang yang rawan terjerumus penyalahgunaan obat membuatnya peka terhadap emosi dan mampu menunjukkan empati ketika diperlukan. Dia teringat ibu Connie Springer, narasumber pertamanya, dan dia memang tulus ketika berdoa bagi kebaikan hidup Connie waktu itu. Dia menyukai suasana Pulau Paradis dan berharap penduduk di sana akan selalu damai sekalipun hidup di balik tembok.

Yah, di masa depan nanti, pulau itu akan memerlukan banyak perubahan. Tapi itu bukan semata tugas seorang wartawan eks-pengajar.

Artikel Korosensei menjadi buah bibir para peneliti di banyak negara. Grisha Yeager, terakhir kali beralamat di Frankfurt dan terdaftar sebagai warga negara Jerman, dikirimi surat panggilan oleh pengadilan negeri, tapi dia tidak pernah datang dan tidak pernah ada tanggapan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Korosensei akan diutus ke Frankfurt. Tentu saja dia tidak keberatan, malah dengan senang hati dia akan langsung pesan tiket pesawat penerbangan pertama yang paling pagi karena helikopter Karasuma dipakai di Afrika ( _Black Titan_ juga sudah mewabah di sana).

Hanya saja Korosensei tidak pernah membayangkan bakalan segeger apa Shiganshina, terutama keluarga Eren, jika di sana sampai tersiar berita bahwa Grisha Yeager yang jadi buronan dilaporkan terlihat di Berlin... di mana dia mengendarai mobil sendirian dan menabrak sebuah tiang listrik, sebelum dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, dicurigai gegar otak.

(Tiang listrik itu hanya berjarak lima belas meter dari gedung pengadilan negara Jerman).


End file.
